Optoelectronic modules include multiple components (such as transparent covers, optical filters, and lens or optical assemblies). Optoelectronic modules are often manufactured from mass-produced components. Due to manufacturing tolerances, or other fabrication variations, these mass-produced components can have variable dimensions, while in other cases ostensibly identical lens or optical assemblies can in fact possess variable focal lengths or tilted optical axes. Components with variable dimensions can cause significant problems in optoelectronic modules whose optimal optical performance requires tight tolerances (e.g., optoelectronic modules with high-resolution sensors).
In some cases components that exhibit dimensional variation may be matched (i.e., binned) to other components with complementing dimensional variations. However, this binning process is accomplished only with considerable time and expense.